The Call
by i-heart-sparkly-things
Summary: When Kaitlynn's parents leave for the weekend, a panicked phone call has her running to the Institute in New York for her life. Whilst waiting for news of her parents fate, she gets to know the residents, including one Jace Wayland. As they start to become closer, Jace suddenly pushes her away. Can Katie keep his attention, especially with the arrival of another redheaded beauty?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is my first TMI story, so I would appreciate it if you guys could let me know what you think! I have a second chapter waiting to be published, but I'll wait and see how this one does first! Thanks :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Call**

"So the grocery money is…"

"On the table Mom, I know, you've told me like a million times" I rolled my eyes to the sky playfully. I was stood on the doorstep watching Dad help the taxi driver load their bags into the trunk.

"Hey! Can you just pretend to be that sweet little girl I used to cradle in my arms for another ten minutes, then we're gone for the weekend. You can play at being a smart ass just as soon as we're on the road." Mom grinned back at me, cupping my face with her delicate fingers before giving me a gentle tap on my nose. "Be good. If I come home to find you with that warlock boy again, I swear by the Angel you will be grounded for a year."

"Ugh, don't even worry about him. I broke up with him weeks ago." I blushed at the not too distant memory of being found in a rather compromising position. At least it was my mom that found us, and not Dad. I don't think I'd ever be able to look him in the eye again.

"Well, the same applies to ANY boy - human, Downworlder, Shadowhunter, it really doesn't matter. I find out you've been having, how shall we put this, 'friends' over - you will still be grounded for a year. Got it?"

"Yes." I hissed under my breath just as Dad walked back to us. He didn't know about my whole 'warlock' incident and I would prefer it to be kept that way, like forever.

"We all done over here?" He wrapped his arm around Mom and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "We need to be in Idris by sundown, and the portal's an hour or so away, judging by the traffic. You ready for a weekend of studying kid?" I groaned, letting my head roll back onto my shoulders. "Come on Dad! I thought you were kidding about testing me. I totally know everything there is to know about the history of the Clave, I really don't need to be tested." I pulled my best 'would-I-lie-to-you' face in hopes of convincing him.

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a second." It was worth a try. "Test is still on. 9:30 Tuesday morning - be prepared. You get less than 80% and you're on washing up duty for the next month." he wagged his finger in my face.

"80?!" I pushed his hand away, a look of utter shock plastered onto my face "Who do you think I am, some kind of genius?"

"I know you are." He lent in and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze, like I used to when I was small. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Daddy." I let go and moved onto Mom. Another long hug goodbye. I knew it was only for the weekend, but I always got nervous when they were summoned for special Shadowhunter missions. I guess that's just what happens when you have a family that is well trusted by the Clave.

"Be good baby." Mom whispered in my ear before disentangling herself from me.

"I will. Don't worry, everything will be fine here. Just a boring weekend of studying for me." I smiled, staring pointedly at my father. I'd noticed that they'd both drawn on a fresh set of runes along their arms and necks. I only hoped this didn't mean that they were expecting any kind of trouble. Trying to push the thought out of my head, I waved the cab off, not stopping until it was out of sight. I sighed, leaning my head against the front door. Being alone always kind of unnerved me. I mean, sure I was a sixteen year old Shadowhunter that could totally kick butt if the situation required it, but there was something about being completely on my own that made me anxious. I guess it's just that knowing about all of the frightening monsters that live in this world kind of makes it harder to sleep at night when you know there's no-one there to back you up, should anything happen. I knew I was being stupid - nothing ever did happen when I was on my own. My imagination is just a little too active.

I decided to take a shower before settling down for the night and starting on the mammoth task of revision. I may have also done a teeny weeny bit of procrastinating - or rather a lot of it. By the time I got around to sitting down, it was almost 9:30 - too late to start on revision I decided. I turned on the TV and started channel hopping. As soon as I'd settled on some trashy reality show to watch, I heard my cell ring in the other room. Hopping up, off the sofa, I walked to the retrieve it from the kitchen counter where I'd left it. Caller ID said it was Mom, and I assumed she was probably just checking in for the night. Making sure I was _alone_ and all right. I pressed the phone to my ear, "Hey Mom. Before you say anything I am totally…" but before I could finish I heard my mom's panicked voice cutting me off.

"Katie, please, listen to me. I don't have a lot of time, so I need you to listen very carefully."

"Mom, is everything all right?" Panic flooded my mind, making it difficult to think. I've never heard her like this before. The voice on the other end of the phone was tense and sounded as though she was trying to hide her fear.

"Katie please. I don't have time. In the cutlery drawer in the kitchen, under the rack there is an envelope with money and an address. I need you to get on the next flight to New York. Don't waste a second. Call a cab, and go to the airport. There should be more than enough in that envelope to get you there. When you find the place, ask for Hodge. We'll contact him as soon as we can. Do you understand Katie? KAITLYNN, do you understand?" I was frozen with fear. I couldn't even get my mouth to work.

"Y-yes." I managed to stammer. My mind was racing, a million and one questions firing through it. I tightened my grip on the receiver, as if I could squeeze her through the phone, and into the room next to me.

"Good girl. Call for a cab as soon as I hang up okay. Remember, under the cutlery rack. We love you baby." and then the line went dead. I just clutched the phone to my ear, tears welling in my eyes. "Mom." I heard my voice, it was cracked and broken. I could feel my breathing speed up, like I couldn't get enough oxygen into my body. I tried redialing three or four times, but I was just met with a message that told me the number was no longer in service. With each failed attempt, my heart raced faster, sending the adrenaline around my body. I felt sick, my stomach making horrible churning movements inside me. I couldn't do this. Not now, not here. There was no time for a breakdown, I needed to get to New York. I pushed everything back down inside me, while I attempted to ready myself for leaving. The next ten minutes were kind of a blur. I called for a cab before running upstairs to gather some of my things to take with me. I didn't know where I was going, for how long or who would be there waiting for me. I just shoved some clothes into my bright blue backpack, along with my steele and my phone charger. I wound my long, wavy hair up into a bun before taking my bag and bolting downstairs to the kitchen. I tore open the draw, and threw the cutlery all over the floor, not even caring that I was making a mess. I found two envelopes in there, a thicker one, which obviously contained the money, and a thinner one that just had '_Kaitlynn" _in my dad's perfectly neat handwriting written on the front. I grabbed them both, before running out of the front door to the taxi waiting outside.

"Airport please. And hurry." I quickly swiped the tears away from my eyes as I watched our quiet little neighbourhood speed away behind me.

"You okay miss?" The driver asked, seeing my puffy red eyes and running nose in his rearview mirror.

"Sure. I'm fine. Errm, we're just looking after my neighbours cat while she's away on a cruise. I think I must be allergic because I've been like this all day." I forced a small laugh, and flashed a reassuring smile back at him. I wasn't sure if he bought it or not, but he didn't say anymore about it. Not really caring what he was thinking, I sat back in the seat, dabbing at my eyes and nose with the sleeve of my jacket. I Closed my eyes, letting my head rest on the seat, and tried to process what had happened in this short amount of time.  
I tried to focus on the facts - what I knew for sure. I knew that my mom and dad weren't safe. I knew that they suspected I wouldn't be safe if I stayed at home. I needed to find someone called Hodge in New York. He'd know what was happening. They trusted him. He was the one who my parents would contact when they were safe. '_If they don't die first'_, a horrible little voice in the back of my mind whispered. I ignored it. I can't think like that. My parents are strong. They are both experienced Shadowhunters, they knew what they were doing. So, what was it that had them so scared? And why would they be worrying about me?


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd be super grateful if you could leave me a review, would love to know what you thought! Thanks :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Flight**

As I hopped out of the taxi, I told myself I needed to stay calm. I needed to get on a flight without attracting any unwanted attention. I didn't need any delays - including being interrogated by concerned members of staff as to why I was hysterical and wanting to board a flight halfway across America. I took a few deep breaths and plastered a friendly smile on my face before approaching the desk.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" The middle aged woman behind the desk smiled warmly at me. I tried to match her tone, light and friendly. "Hey, um, when's the next flight to New York?" She tapped away on the computer in front of her.

"Why that would be at 11:20. Gate 6.'

"Great. Is there any room left of the plane, I need to get there as soon as possible." I placed my hands on the desk in front of me to stop them from trembling.

"There sure is. Just the one ticket?" she glanced up just long enough to see my feeble nodding before turning back to her screen. "Before I print of your ticket, honey, can I ask you something?" Not really pausing to hear my answer, she carried on talking. "You're not running away from home are you?" Concern filled her voice. I raised my gaze to meet hers, filled with what appeared to be genuine concern. "Whatever the problem is at home, it is not worth running all the way to New York. I'm sure all you need is a nice long talk with your Mom and Dad will sort everything out."

"No." I managed to choke out, trying to hold on to my tears. I could feel them pooling in my eyes, just the thought of my parents was enough to set me off. "I'm … I'm not running anywhere." Tears pushed their way down my cheeks, splashing onto the counter in front of me.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you're at that age, you know? And you're travelling all the way across the country with just that little bag, and you look like you've been crying for hours. I just don't want you to make any hasty decisions." She plucked a tissue from behind her desk and pressed it into my hand.

"No, don't worry about it. Uhm…" I scrabbled in my mind for a coherent story that would explain my circumstances. I couldn't really tell her the truth. "Mom and Dad are already out there. New York, I mean." I took a deep breath in. "They were in an accident a few hours ago and now I need to get out there to the hospital, to see them both." The desk clerk looked downright brokenhearted. She started tapping at the computer again. "I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have said anything, it's not my place to be interfering." She mumbled, printing the ticket off.

"Honestly, it's fine. You weren't to know." I dropped my gaze and started searching through my bag for the money.

I stuck with that story all through customs. Acting like everything was fine was becoming exhausting. At least with this story, I didn't have to fake a smile and sound all cheery. Whenever anyone asked about my red eyes or me being alone, I just told them what I told them the story and carried on my way. It was only when I was sat in the departures lounge that the full extent of what had happened tonight hit me. I tried calling my parents' cells again, but they were both still disconnected. Wiping the tears away from my cheeks, I reached into my backpack for the second envelope I had found in the drawer. I glanced around, to see if anyone was paying attention to me, which of course they weren't. I smiled, seeing my Dad's handwriting on the front, before flipping it over and pulling out the folded up piece of A4 that was inside. I unfolded it carefully, desperate to read what was written inside.

_Kaitlynn,_

_I hope that you never have to read this letter, that we can just come back Monday evening, rip this up and throw it in the trash. But I guess, if you're reading these words now that hasn't happened. I don't know exactly what _has_ happened, but I assume that if you've found this letter you just got a rather worrying phone call. Now, I don't know how much we were able to tell you in that call, but I think you should probably know a little more about what we were asked to do this weekend. _

_You know your Mom and I run special missions for the Clave - kind of like secret service type stuff. Whenever there is any sensitive information that needs gathering, or any particular discretions that the Council would rather keep quiet, we get sent away to handle it. This weekend, we had a meeting with some of the senior Council members about some rather disturbing rumours that have been floating around. I can't tell you in great detail, but people are saying that Valentine is alive, and is looking for the Mortal Cup. The Clave are worried of what it would mean if this is true, so they want us to find out as much as can. _

_Long story short, the fact that you are reading this means that something has happened. I suspected Valentine might try something, but I don't want you to worry about us Katie, we'll be fine. Sending you to New York is probably just a precautionary measure. We don't want to risk him sending someone to our house and finding you. He's ruthless, and won't believe that you know nothing about our missions._

_The address we've given you is for the Institute in New York. Your Mom and I used to be good friends with Hodge, the man in charge there. We trust him completely Katie, you can trust him too. He's a good man who will keep you safe. We'll send news to him as soon as we are can - so hurry over there! This will all blow over and we'll be there to pick you up and take you home in no time, but for now, try and stay calm. I know it's a tall request, but I don't want you to worry about us. We'll be fine - we always are right?_

_See you soon Sweetheart,_

_We LOVE you!_

_Mom and Dad xxx_

I tried to read the letter again, but tears clouded my vision, making it impossible to see anything. I managed to shove the paper back into my bag to avoid my tears from smudging the ink. I just kept thinking about those last three words. '_We LOVE you!' I _squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out my surroundings. I could feel peoples eyes turning to me, and why shouldn't they? I was hunched over, bawling my eyes out and about to get on a plane. Heck, they all probably thought I was running away too. However, instead of blocking everything out, all I could see was my Dad's handwriting, swimming around behind my lids. 'T_hat may be the last time you ever hear from them again'_ that horrible voice kept murmuring from the back of my mind. I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut. '_No!' _I told myself firmly, '_I need to hold it together for a little longer. Everything's going to be fine.' _Who knows? Maybe this whole thing was a big mistake, and they'll be waiting at the airport in Manhattan for me. We'll laugh about this whole thing and then we'll go home. It'll be one of those stories we tell on long car journeys to pass the time. '_Remember that time when you flew all the way to New York because you thought we were in serious danger?'_ 'Oh my God, I was so scared!' _'You should have seen your face when you saw us waiting for you, priceless'_ 'Yeah, very funny Dad!' And then we'd all laugh about how stupid I looked.

I replayed this scenario in my head over and over again, throughout the entire journey - as if, if I said it enough, it was bound to come true. I practically ran through customs in Manhattan, desperate to see my parents smiling faces on the other side. I scanned the crowd desperately, examining every face carefully. I waited until the last of the crowd dispersed, confirming what deep down I already knew, but it didn't stop the sinking feeling in my chest. They weren't here. It was then that a sudden wave of desperation overtook me. I needed to get to the institute as fast as I could. Hodge might have already heard from my parents. They could even be waiting there for me. I hauled my bag onto my back and pushed my way out into the cool morning air. Checking my phone, it read 4:12. Hastily shoving it back into my pocket, I flagged down the first taxi I saw and hopped in the back. I rustled around in my bag and thrust the piece of paper with the address on in the driver's direction. "Please hurry." I said, my voice cracking as I spoke. The radio was playing quietly in the background, but all I could hear was that nasty voice in the back of my mind. '_You're not going to find them there you know. Something terrible has obviously happened to them. You'll never see them again' _I clamped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, desperately wanting to shut it out. _"There's no point in rushing, you'll only be met with disappointment - again!' _

It was the voice of the taxi driver that brought me back to reality. "You all right back there miss? You look a little…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Migraine" I spoke trough gritted teeth, hands still clutching my head. I heard the radio click off, and the rest of the journey was spent in silence - which just left me alone with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the feedback so far! Keep it coming :) Here's another chapter for you!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Institute**

The drive wasn't long, but it was too long to spend in silence. The voice in my head wouldn't let go. It just kept saying all of the terrible things I knew I shouldn't be thinking, but I just couldn't stop it. By the time we pulled up on the curb outside the large gothic cathedral, I was on the brink of madness. I had to get inside, to prove that voice wrong. They would be inside waiting for me, I just knew it. I ripped open my bag, searching for the envelope with the rest of the money inside. "You sure this is the right place?" The driver spun round to grab the money. "It looks kind of old, and abandoned."

"I'm sure thanks." I said, springing out of the door and running as fast as I could across the road. The voice in my head was getting louder and louder, the closer I got. '_They're not here stupid. It's already too late for them.'_ I crashed into the giant wooden door, hammering with my fists as hard as I could. I needed to get inside. Now. Seeing a doorbell out of the corner of my eye, I pounced on it, violently pushing the button whilst still pounding on the door with my free fist. "Please! Someone open the door! Please! Help me!" Tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision. I remembered there was something I could say that could say that would open the door to any Shadowhunter that meant no harm. What were the words? It was like I was incapable of forming proper thoughts. I was just getting trickles of information, words and phrases in no particular order, that didn't make any real sense. "Erm…by the Angel…my quest…please…" I stuttered, doing the best I could to form a coherent sentence. The door clicked open and I fell to the floor. "Thank you!" I sobbed, pulling myself upright. I spotted an elevator across the hall, and scrambled towards it, tapping the button frantically. As soon as I saw the doors crack open, I ran through the gap and ploughed straight into someone. I knocked them against the back wall of the elevator, whilst I fell forwards, crashing to the floor, for the second time in about thirty seconds. I heard what sounded like an annoyed groan, as I wiped away my tears and tried to pick myself up. "It's way too early for this." I heard his voice before I saw his face. He definitely did not sound happy.

"Please. Are they here?" I couldn't keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Wait, who are they? And who are you? How did you get in?" I raked my hands through my hair as I stared impatiently up at the boy. He looked about my age, with a golden halo of hair, and a set of sleepy golden eyes to match.

"Erm…I'm a Shadowhunter. My parents, are they here? Elizabeth and Michael Wynncroft. Are … are they here?" The boy just stared at me, like he couldn't quite work out if I was serious or not. He opened his mouth, like he was about to make some smart comment, but then decided against it.

"It's half 4 in the morning. Just slow down a bit." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. A sound escaped my throat that sounded halfway between a growl and a sob.

"I really don't have time for this. Can you take me to Hodge? He's here right? Hodge?" I lurched forwards pressing the button to take us up.

"Did you even shut the door?" He stared sideways at me. All the fear and sadness that had been brewing inside me for the last few hours just seemed to explode out of me in the form of anger.

"No! No I did not. But when I'm with Hodge, feel free to go back down and close it yourself." I snarled through gritted teeth. I saw him raise his eyebrows in shock, but at least he had the sense to say nothing. The doors opened to reveal an array of sleepy eyed people. "Excuse me," I tried my best to keep the edge out of my voice, "is one of you Hodge?" I fixed my gaze on the burly man with dark hair who was stood with his arm around a young, dark-haired boy. He shook his head, just as a man with grey-streaked hair pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"That would be me, I'm afraid." He stepped forwards, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"My parents, are they here?" I stood, frozen in place, not really sure whether I wanted to know the answer or not.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I don't know who you're talking about. The only people here at the Institute are those you see around you." I felt my legs tremble and give out from underneath me. I fell to my knees, unable to stop myself. All I could say was "no", over and over again, mumbling it under my breath. This couldn't be happening. Where are they? They should be here. What do I do now? Around me was a flurry of panic, but all I could see were blurred figures rushing around in what felt like slow motion. Someone was in front of me, their face close to mine, trying to get my attention, but I couldn't focus. The only thing occupying my attention was the voice in my head. Its taunts and laughter quickly changed into screams of terror. '_This must be what madness is like.'_ I remember thinking squeezing my eyes shut and screaming myself. Tears burned their way down my face. I balled my hands into fists and crushed them against my ears, wanting the screaming to stop - my own screams adding to those of my parents. I felt my arms being prised away from my head and dragged to my sides, which only made me scream harder. I twisted my body, trying to escape my restraints but I could feel myself running out of energy, going light-headed and dizzy. My screams lapsed into panting for breath. My head lolled forwards, my neck unable to support it. A pair of cool hands cupped my face, tilting it so it came nose to nose with their own. A pair of concerned golden eyes met my own, but only for a second before my eyes fluttered shut and I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
